Battle of Konusch
After the Battle of Styria the pirates of Konusch located inside the disputed smuggler routes attempted to play off the Styrian Triarchy and Imperial Styrians. However with the Triarchy slowly moving in the pirates came to terms. Offering autonomy in exchange for aid in winning the smuggler routes, the Styrian Triachy outbid the fleeting imperial presence. The Imperial Styrians wishing to prevent the danger of the Triarchy having such a base of operations deep in the smuggler routes quickly attacked. Under the guise of a last attempt at negotiation, the Imperials and their few pirate allies launched surprise attack on the station, gaining control long enough to set it on a course to crash onto the planet. The Triarchy correctly predicted the Imperial movement, yet deployed the bulk of its forces inside a nearby asteroid field and waited until confirmation of the enemy commander was made, not wishing to squander this rare chance to eliminate the illusive Interrogator Letra Macvicar and engage the Imperial Styians in open war giving the imperials the opportunity to crash the station. To confuse the matter for all sides, the free Konuschians finally decided to strike at their pirate masters, their Triarchy handlers and the Imperials who wished to destroy their people. It was revealed during their revolt that the Konuschians had demon backed sorcerers in hiding waiting for the moment to attack. The resulting chaotic battle had most of the Konuschian Independent forces wiped out as they attempted to fuel their sorceries in an attempt to stop the falling station through mass sacrifice or were killed attempting to sacrifice all the other parties. The Triarchy suffered heavily in casualties hampered as they were being the main target of the independent forces and their demon allies as well as the Imperial Styrians to say nothing of the sheer difficulty of fighting in, through and around a falling station. As for the station itself, the Konuschian sorcerers were partially successful. They were able to prevent the worse case scenario of the station crashing and wiping out their planet but a Triarchy strike team lead by Sara Steiermark were able to slay the sorcerers and repurpose the spell causing the station held aloft solely by warpcraft to slowly disintegrate into many smaller parts. The slow warp fueled descent of the debris managed to merely cause city scale destruction on many areas rather than consume the entire planet. The Imperial Styrians were able to prevent the Triarchy from outright winning the war by preventing the port from being saved but lost many irreplaceable veteran guardsmen as they ensured that the Triarchy could not prevent the fall of the dock, fighting until the very moment the station burst into pieces. Interrogator Letra Macvicar herself was almost killed leading the Imperial attack. She was pursued doggedly by the commander of the Meja Strazar of the battle to the point of having to stage a last stand in a partially crumbling section of a station. Salvation came when Wing Commander Bastor Deliberato was able to weave through the station to launch a strafing run on the besieging Triarchy allowing the interrogator to sally forth and slay the Triarchy commander. The act of flying through the falling station filled with the warp, an already suicidal act coupled with having to fight through several Triarchy aces who dared take the same risk as well as manifesting demons which included demon powered flying vehicles has earned him the distinction from both Triarchy and Imperial pilots as the ace of aces of his time. With the planet devastated and its leadership culled the people of Konusch proved susceptible to Triarchy influence quickly joining them in a few short years. Category:Styrian Triarchy